


Folkesagn

by esdeathly



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Asami is kinda good, Folklore, Forced Marriage, Kings & Queens, M/M, Marriage, Monarchy, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sidhe, more tags as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esdeathly/pseuds/esdeathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Elven King and a Sidhe Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bare feet padded across the wooden floors hastily. Tiny toes were met with bright green grass, and jade eyes blazed in the sun. Today was the new Elven King's coronation, and Akihito was not bound to be absent. Well, more like he dare not. As the last of the Sidhe he was obligated to attend, despite his dislike of Gatherings. The Spriggan's tended to pick on him, but it wasn't his fault he was born more like his mother, he was still male enough and every Sidhe had silver hair. It wasn't 'feminine'! What did they know? They were ever uglier than goblins! A plump lip jutted out as he sprinted across the forest. The grand bell rang, and Akihito began to run even faster, it was time for the coronation to begin. 

Finally, he saw the castle in sight, oh, how grand it was! All of it, white marble and Quartz. Vines climbed up the walls, covering the grand structure entirely, the Nymphs had willed all of the flowers bloom. Milky blossoms scaled the walls and petals covered the ground. In the center, the Yggdrasil bloomed from the top of the castle, the trunk and roots hidden on the inside. Folkesagn castle had always been beautiful, even when Akihito was a boy. Beautiful was an understatement, the Castle was dazzling at the least. He recalled having to go to Gatherings as a young child. Even when he was just a boy, Akihito had to learn all about diplomatic matters and how to be a race representative, despite his displeasure of such ordeals. 

Still sprinting, Akihito heard the horn pipe resonate throughout the entire wood, the coronation was soon to begin. Cursing in his native language, the lithe boy ran as fast as he could, damn his fresh garbs. Waves of ivory fabric rippled in the wind as he ran, his traditional Sidhe attire occasionally snagging on bramble or branches. Who decided the dressings needed to be so long and intricate? Akihito inwardly cursed them. A couple of silver beads he had braided in his hair clanked against each other occasionally. Finally, the castle was close, so close he could see each races representatives lining around the steps, all in their traditional wear looking pristine and formal. The horn pipe sounded once more. With a cheer, he saw the palace doors open, and with them the Elven representatives walked out, it was the Prince's turn now. 

With all his might, despite his protesting legs, he ran even quicker. Now the staircase was just a couple strides away, the Prince had already began his decent. So close, Akihito continued to mentally chant, however the poor boy had forgotten to slow when he got closer to his place. With a few misplaced steps and maybe a bit of fabric getting caught in his stride, rather than halting in place, Akihito proceeded to trip and plummet to the ground, right in front the feet of the soon to be Crowned King of Folkesagn. With his pretty face in the dirt, the boy wished for death right then and there. Quickly he prayed to his Gods to save him, for no one else could. 

Everyone gawked and chuckled under their breath. The Sidhe were made a fool, and Akihito was so flushed from embarrassment he couldn't bare to lift his head. 

"Are you okay, young one?" A mighty, sonorous voice called. Akihito forced his rosy face up from the ground, and staring directly at him was the Prince, he was sure of it. The Prince offered a sturdy hand Akihito hesitantly took it. With a heave, the Prince had practically picked up the small boy right off the ground. Looking up, Akihito was able to finally get a good look at the new King. A statuesque man well above the average height stood before him, he was clearly able-bodied and muscular. Golden eyes gazed upon him through sooty lashes, his cheekbones and jawline definite and defined, his long inky hair well groomed and partially pushed back. The only thing giving away that he was Elven and not a God was the fact he had the acute, tipped ears of an Elf and the dark mossy robes of a high monarch. 

"I-I'm okay, your Highness." The young Sidhe turned his face back to the ground. He had been unintentionally ogling. 

"Nonsense, look at your face, it's all dirtied now. And your beautiful robes too." The Prince said ringing with authority. 

"R-Really it's okay your High-" 

"Asami, Asami Ryuichi. Young Sidhe, you must be Akihito, the last of your kind." Asami said as he took a tip of his robe and wetted it with his own saliva and proceeded to clean the dirt off the boy. Akihito nodded, and before long all the dirt had been wiped clean, his face shining once more. "There, that's better." The Prince leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to the boys forehead. "Go now, young Sidhe, take your place. It is time to begin." 

Flushing, Akihito hastily nodded and rushed to his position with the other tribes. Snickering, the Naiad named Amahit stuck out a dainty foot, in hopes of tripping the poor boy once again. Akihito nearly did and scowled at the woman. He cursed her under his breath. Sounding for the third and last time, the ceremonial horn roared, and the Prince took his steps upon the stately ritual rostrum. 

It had begun. The sturdy man had sunk to one knee and closed his eyes. Finally, the current King stepped out, every creature in the vicinity bowed. Slowly, and painstakingly, the Elder King now stood directly in front of the Prince who's eyes were still shut. 

A frail yet persuasive voice boomed, "Lle vesta? Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor. Astalder, hodoer, voronwer, beleger. Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa. Heruamin, lle desiel?" Akihito didn't comprehend all of the Elvish language, but he understood that the King had noted the Prince's achievements and asked if he was ready to be King. A smile graced the Sidhe's lips, of course he was ready to be King. 

"Aye, haran." The breath was caught in Akihito's throat, it was happening. Slowly, brittle hands removed the Elven circlet, and placed it upon obsidian hair. 

"Stand Asami. Stand and greet your people." The now previous King turned and laughed with the upmost joy. "Welcome your new King!" 

Asami stood to his full height, looking absolutely regal and magnificent. He was just as noble as a King ought to be. Grinning, Akihito began to cheer and the other races followed suit. Soon, the thundering cheering died down. "Now all that's left if for ye to choose a wife." The previous king bantered. 

"Oh, but I have." Everyone went dead silent, but the unspoken question hung in the air. Who? A smirk graced the new Kings lip's, and with a swish of his cloak, the man took his steps down to ground level. He passed every possible candidate, the sylphs, the dryads, the fairies, the naiad, and even the nymphs. Finally, his towering gate halted and he turned to Akihito, with his emerald eyes silver hair, his blushing cheeks, his now dirtied white robes, and his tiny clumsy feet. 

King Asami dropped to his knee once more, and grasped the airy hand of Akihito, kissing the top lightly. 

"I choose Akihito, the Sidhe, to be my Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I've been gone. It's anime con season. And Cosplay season. 
> 
> Do you guys attend conventions?   
> Anyways, here's a new story, cause it's like I need another story that I'm not gonna update :,)   
> I don't have a beta, sorry for mistakes.   
> Thank you for reading.   
> Comments and kudos and all that jazz make my day.


	2. Chapter 2

Akihito knew that when Queens were chosen, they never had a choice. It was believed the God's would will the King to choose the correct candidate. 

However, God had to be wrong. There had never been a Sidhe Queen in history, for a good reason. Sidhe's were a rather impotent kind, rarely able to produce healthy offspring, very much so why Akihito was the only known Sidhe left. So why would The King chose him? 

"I chose Akihito, the Sidhe, to be my Queen." Those words left a bitter taste in everyone's mouth. Particularly Akihito's. Every race turned their eyes to Akihito, some were furious, some were sympathetic. Before he was able to force an answer out of his throat, a group a female elves took him by the arms and dragged him inside the castle doors. Corridor after corridor they tugged him, each being more extravagant than the last, more lavish but all just as runic and transcendental. Elvish tales etched into the quartz that served as walls, vine tendrils weaving in and out of the stone like it belonged there. The girl elves dragged him into a bathing chamber and had attempted to undress him, Akihito viciously slapped away their prying hands. 

"Don't touch me! Explain what is going on!" Despite what he inquired, Akihito had a basic understanding of what was bound to happen, he just needed it to be said, to be definite.

Coming forward, the eldest elf girl looked Akihito in the eyes and spoke unwaveringly, "You've been chosen, it is an honor you should be grateful for. We are to bathe and dress you for the marriage ceremony that will occur later tonight." 

"S-so I'm betrothed to the King, and what else? That's it?" Akihito spoke, knowing the answer. 

Cocking an eyebrow, the eldest elf girl spoke once more. "Yes, you are betrothed. But it is an honor. And of course you are expected to bear a child for King Asami, as your rightful duty as Queen." 

Exasperated, Akihito nearly screamed, "I'm a MALE Sidhe! By the Gods, there's not a possible way for me to birth young!" 

The elf girl stood unfazed and began to once more undress the young Sidhe. "There are ways. Elven magic often times aids in such occurrences." Quickly, the other elven maids drew a bath, pouring scented oils and herbs into the water. Still in shock, Akihito complied and allowed them the scrub at all of his body till it felt like he shed a layer of skin and his new skin was a shiny, soft pink. They scrubbed his silver locks till they were dirt-free and iridescent. Once they decided he was clean enough, they ushered him from the tub to the dressing room. 

The smallest of the elf girls chose a elven garment from a large wardrobe, it was a heavy fabric dyed a dark plum, with elven symbols and scrolls embroidered into it. While elegant, it felt like something more suitable for a funeral. Gesturing for Akihito to raise his arms, the girl tried to slide it onto the boy. 

"No. If I am to be married, I wish to wear Sidhe garb." The eldest nodded at the puzzled little elf girl and she went back to scour the wardrobe, finally pulling out a pure white ensemble. A delicate floor length ivory dress and a milky, frothy sleeved dressing robe with a long train embellished completely with silver Sidhe runes. It was the embodiment of a traditional Sidhe wedding gown. 

Akihito allowed to be dressed, the clothing fitting just perfectly, as if it was sewn just for him. White fabric fluttered around his feet and hands, turning to a mirror, he realized just how like his mother he looked, but of course there was a few things missing. The boy went and purposefully plucked a hand full of silvery vinca flowers growing up the marble wall of the chamber, and weaved them into a crown, placing it upon his head. "Do you have pigment?" Akihito hesitantly asked, his request was honored when a small pot of white face pigment was placed upon the vanity. 

With a light, but practiced hand, the boy drew small symbols upon both cheek bones, three on each side, and some right above his brow bone. Setting the paints down, he tended to his hair, adding a few well placed braids and adding a few ribbons as well as more beads. Looking into the mirror he was every bit a Sidhe bride should be, except in his heart. While the King was a kind man, he had only just met him, and now he was required to marry him without love being present. 

Timorously Akihito stood and presented himself to the girl elves, they drank in the sight and the smallest girl's eyes lit up as she beamed. "You look so beautiful! I've never seen a bride as radiant!" Akihito forced a smile, and tenderly patted her head. 

"Thank you." Looking pleased, the eldest ushered the other girls out.

"The wedding is to be conducted as soon as the sun falls, I suggest you try to calm your nerves. I will bring a bit of mead to help settle your thoughts." Akihito lowered his eyes and nodded, the elves face softened a little. "Don't fret young one, it shall be okay. You are to be a Queen, isn't that grand? You are a strong one, I see it in your eyes." For the first time, she offered a small comforting smile. 

Looking up with hopeful eyes, Akihito couldn't help but be swayed by the encouraging words, he was strong, he would be okay. This time he nodded in earnest, and the elder elf left the room but soon returned with a small amount of the pungently sweet mead. Akihito downed it all in one swig, and soon his nerves did feel soothed, the alcohol leaving a slightly hazy cloud in the boy's mind. It didn't seem so bad now. Maybe becoming Queen wouldn't be so awfully tormenting. 

Soon the sun had lowered, it was now grazing the land, like a sweet gesture before it said goodbye. A knock upon the door came, but it wasn't any of the maid girls, it was one of the elven representatives.

Stolidly, he entered the chamber, he was a man of great height; the representative Kirishima. "Everything is prepared, are you ready?" 

Akihito weakly nodded, however both men know he was not. No one could be in just a few short hours. However, the King had decided and his word was law, Akihito was to be a Queen. Numbly, Akihito followed Kirishima down the snaking halls and passages, the further along they went the more light surrounded them. Kirishima abruptly stopped in front of a pair of massive etched oak doors. With a calculating gaze, the Eleven representative took a look down to the silvery boy. "As soon as the music starts, we are to walk down the aisle way. King Asami will be at the end where you will follow the marriage ritual. You are familiar with it?" Akihito nodded. "Great." 

Shortly enough, the tune of a wind flute resonated through out the castle, Kirishima opened the doors. Light flooded through, Akihito closed his eyes for a moment, allowing them to adjust. All of the walls were made of glittering Quartz, streams of transparent pearly fabrics hung overhead, pastel petals littered the ground, at least half of Folkesagn were there spread around, and in the center stood the trunk of the Yggdrasil, white moon flowers that seemed to glow covered the bark. Everything was spellbinding, just absolutely enchanting. Then there was Asami, handsome and majestic, waiting for him at the end. He had changed his olden elf robes for a more powerful, fierce look. Standing, he wore regal leather armor, with a royal capote covering one shoulder, looking unambiguously kingly and imperial. 

Akihito swallowed and took a premeditated step, then another, it helped that Kirishima led him along. It was all just so illustrious, but also frightening, Akihito struggled to concentrate on his steps, he forced his legs to move every step of the way. Finally he was facing Asami, who seemed to be a little entranced as well. The two conjoined hands, and Asami whispered ,"You look so beautiful, my ethereal Queen." 

Blushing, the boy thanked him and soon a high ranking official elf priest came to speak. "Today, by the God's will, King Asami shall marry Akihito," The man trailed off then began to speak in elvish ,"Vanimle sila tiri, Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa. Ed' i'ear ar' elenea. Tessa sina, lirimaer." A child elf came, bearing two boxes. The high priest took the first box and opened it, two crowns resided inside, he gingerly placed the circlets upon each of their heads. He then opened the smaller box, presenting a pair of matching silver rings. Akihito took a sharp breath in as he was given one. "Place the rings upon each other." Asami tenderly took Akihito's hand and slid the silver ring upon the silvery boy's finger. Akihito hesitantly did the same. "Lle mela, oio naa elealla alasse'." Smiling, the high priest raised his hands. "Kiss your bride, aran." 

With a smirk, Asami took ahold of Akihito's waist and placed a passionate kiss upon the shivering boy. Flushing, the kiss muddled the young Sidhe's thought, it sparked a flame within the boy. However, it ended just as soon as it begin. Akihito fluttered his eyes open, and they were met with molten gold and a domineering grin. 

"Folkesagn, welcome your King and Queen!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, good job me. Posting two chapters within a week.   
> Anyways, wow! The overwhelming response to this story nearly had me in tears.   
> Do remember I try to check all my grammar but I may miss one or two.   
> I love EVERY comment and EVERY kudos, so so much. Thank you guys for being so supportive.   
> Also, shoutout to Amelita commenting on this because without her works, I would have never been inspired to write again. Seeing that literally made my day. I did like two victory laps around my house. 
> 
> Thank you guys so so much.


	3. Chapter 3

The wedding had made been beautiful, even to Akihito's standards. Everything left him breathless, even when his newly wed husband led him to an amazing dining hall, with foods of all kinds, a feast for all of Folkesagn. Akihito found himself too nervous to try any of the rich meats in savory sauces, despite his deep love for food, he doubted he had the stomach for any form of food. His 'husband' had been eating his fill of full-bodied meats and chatting with nearly every attendee, the jealously ridden ones and all. Every nymph nearly throwing themselves upon the powerful man, despite just witnessing his wedding ceremony. The thought of it made his stomach even queasier. Music played in the background, once in a while Akihito closed his eyes to let it drown out the meaningless chatter. As he was doing just that, a gentle hand sat on his shoulder and Akihito jumped, it was his 'husband', and with a soothing word or two, he, his mightiness set down a small plate of food and a cup filled with sweetly scented mead. 

"You'll feel better if you eat a little bit, I promise." Akihito faintly nodded, his plate filled with a bit of a potato soup, and a blackberry mash, and on the side a slice of still warm rye bread with honey generously slathered upon it. This man knew his one and only weakness, sweets. Daintily he picked up the bread and began to nibble, with each bite, he did feel a little better, and eventually he had finished his plate, and the mug of honeyed mead. His head felt light again, and he didn't mind in the least bit, he no longer felt uncomfortable with his 'husband' beside him. 

Once Akihito visibly became well once more Asami Ryuichi stood, copper mug filled with cider in hand. Every creature settled and hushed. His voice boomed, prideful, and compassionately. 

"A toast! To my beautiful bride, Akihito," the king lowered his head and smiled sweetly at the flushed boy before beginning again," and to all of you for joining us today in our matrimony! May our bond never be broken, and may Folkesagn rein forever peaceful!" With a resonant, strong cheer, he downed his drink, everyone following suit. Quietly, and to his wife's ear only he spoke, "My dear, may it be time for a dance?" 

Reddened throughly, the young Sidhe spoke faintly, "I am your wife, no? It is always time to dance if you please." 

"My, my. You, a thing divine, for nothing natural I ever saw, do the leaves flutter ever as much as my heart when I see you, when the summer breeze blows? For a being such as you, even a husband must ask for your allowance." Kissing his hand, Asami looked up to his blushing bride. 

"You honey-tongued villain! Even the coldest of hearts would thaw due to your feverish confessions! How am I supposed to refuse? Let us dance." With a smirk from the King, and pout from the Queen, they rose from their chairs and hand in hand, sauntered to the middle of the floor. 

Everyone stared, shocked, maybe happy, maybe rage filled. Akihito didn't care, a soft song began to play. Asami Ryuichi wrapped one strong arm around Akihito's dainty waist and clasped his dainty hand, slowly but surely they began to glide. Everyone stopped dancing and retreated to the sides to watch their new monarchs dance for the first time. The wind whisked the young Sidhe's hair and ribbons every which way, and eventually Akihito found himself grinning and even laughing with his husband. It was the most fun he had all night. Round and round they went, glowing together, the rage some felt dwindled, everyone now saw that they were meant for each other. Finally they slowed, just holding each other, the smaller giggling softly. 

A distant but strident clap began, everyone looking to see who decided to break the warm moment. 

"How beautiful." Every candle in the vicinity were blown out all at once, the only light coming from Yggdrasil, rather than the previous comforting light, it eerily shown over the newly married King and Queen. A atramentous figure slithered up to the light, everyone parting for its entry. A man of sharp features revealed himself in the light, his hair just as dark as his aura. 

"Fei Long." Asami wrapped a protective arm around his wife, and glared at the man shrouded in black. 

"Oh! I'm hurt Asami! You remember me, however forget to invite me to your wedding?" With a sly grin, he advanced quickly, coming close to them. "Who's this pretty little thing?" Extending his arm, a smooth tendril grazed Akihito's cheek, it had scales of a reptile. The man was a Ladon, a man entirely made of Akihito's worst fear, serpents. Akihito screeched and attempted to run, Asami pulled the screaming boy into his arms and whispered in his ear, until the boy calmed. 

"I didn't forget. I simply didn't want you here. Leave, Fei Long." Asami stepped forward, pushing Akihito behind his body, he spoke clearly and with authority, more worried for his wife and his people than his own safety. 

The man playfully pouted as he removed his hood. "Aw, that hurts me, Ryuichi. I thought we were close enough for you to at least invite me to watch your wedding as I am the rightful Queen." The man began to saunter around, raving. "But no! You choose to marry a Sidhe trollop!" All humor left his voice and was replaced with seething fury, his dark eyes locked on the young Sidhe. With a clawed finger he pointed at the young bride. "You are the reason I don't have my rightful crown," A smirk graced the inky man, "but you won't be around for long, deary. Your kind aren't very ... Prolific breeders.. Might I say, but some of you are fertile enough." 

"Fei long! Enough! This is not your rightful ceremony, it is my Queen's. You're nothing but a dark wizard, not worthy of Queenhood." Asami spoke one again with burning animosity.

All light fled from the cloaked man's presence. His aura completely darkened but infinitely growing around him. "I had hoped to keep it peaceful, for you just to hand over what was mine, and it be over. But, since we are wanted to be spiteful, let it begin." Wind began to swirl around the cloaked man as he chanted an olden spell. His eyes seemed to glow as he spoke. "May the King forever be a jaded, cruel man. May the Queen be resentful, and hateful toward his husband. May the Sidhe become pregnant, but every young to die before birth, may his womb destroy any chance of an heir. May Folkesagn fall at the hands of me." 

And with that the King's warm honey eyes, hardened into a icy, evil gold. The Queen's kind, curious jade eyes, turned to a disgusted forest green. Folkesagn once again had a new King and Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I got a new job so less frequent updates.   
> I'm sorry :,)   
> Thank you for reading.


	4. Tilly

Ancient magic was a beast of its own entirety. Every witch, wizard, or magic practitioner in the land was registered, for they had to be observed and counseled, less they turn to dark magic. Dark magic was sealed away, far to the West, where dragons and other creatures of the night had been exiled to. 

Fei Long had been one of the mages to have turned towards this type of power. Years of assisting countless magic lords had hardened his heart, turning him into the notorious demon the whole land feared. The fellowship, an organization consisting of one warrior from each dominate race had thrown him past the Folksagn lands. To where orcs and other malicious creatures lay. No oracle would have been able to predict his arrival. Nor his magical strength. 

Asami's warm heart shuddered at the dark magic, his overwhelming courage and internal strength, fighting against the forces working within him. The King fell to his knee, his perseverance protecting his soul. Wonder and beauty turned to disgust, his bride falling much easier under the dark mages spell. Sidhe's were known for their sonorous voices, and once Akihito screamed in terror of his husband, Asami spiraled. The chink in his armored heart was his own heart. Greed, anger, malice destroyed his humanity at last. 

Asami rose, his semblance now nefarious. Honey eyes like the sun, had molten metal poured upon them and hammered into a fierce, vicious gold. Lips that once whispered sweet words, word of strength, lips that kissed children's scrapes, and lips that kissed the Queen, now were upturned in a devious smirk. Clamorous laughter emitted from Asami's dark figure, evil in its own right. 

The whole kingdom stood, silenced. They had a new King, and a new Queen. The first to break the ominous air was the eldest handmaiden elf, quickly moving to whisk the heaving queen away. Akihito was crying, tears streaming down his beautiful cheeks, his runes being taken with the waterworks. 

The head house elf, Kirimi helped Akihito undress, and bathe once more hoping the warm water would soothe the youth. She held his hand through every moment, consoling him as a mother would. Once throughly dry, and dressed in bed robes, She sat next to the boy, and had his head lay upon her bosom. She petted him like a child until he stopped hiccuping and whimpering. "I know this must feel like the worst thing to ever have happened, but my darling, you are under powerful magic. You had admired the king just hours ago, and now he is the greatest evil." 

"I-I don't wish to abhor him, I can't seem to halt the feelings, and I-I..." 

Kirimi shushed him, and swallowed once. "You are going to go through the most terrible, terrible thing, child. And all I can do is assist you in preparation for the lion to eat you, little lamb. For this I am sorry." Akihito's eyes widened once his brains gears started to turn and function properly. 

"I'm still going to have to ... do it.. with him?" His whole body began to shake. "I'm going to have to bear his children." 

"Fear that not, child. My magic isn't strong enough to ward the mages away, but I can ensure that until the king loves you once more, you will not fall with child. Elven magic is so finicky.." she grumbled and right away, was at work. Gathering special herbs and minerals, she mixed them in a marble mortar. Grinding everything to a fine paste while whispering enchantments of the old elven magick; the eldest and most revered magic of all. The smell was curious, sweet yet more bitter. Kirimi demanded Akihito lie down and lift his dressing tunic, he did as he was told. 

Delicate fingers spread the salve upon his torso, whispering to the gods of old, praying for their guidance and assistance. Kirimi shut her eyes and stayed silent hovering over the youth. Snapping her eyes open, she smiled at last. "The gods have given you their blessing, you shall remain childless till he adores you once again." 

Akihito began to tear up once more, thanking her. She bowed to him, "My Queen, I will always be of service when I may." Her face darkened once more, "-but I fear he may not have a inkling for your safety. I will prepare a salve that will numb you, and protect you from...unnecessary bloodshed. Along with dinner, and I will have spiced mead for you, it will aid you. Till then, I leave Tilly with you, she is kind and sweet, she may be able to comfort you." Kirimi bowed and exited. 

A moment later, the smallest elf Akihito had ever seen walked into the room, she had dark hair woven with golden thread. Her eyes were blue like a raging ocean, not clear but curious and moving. She gleamed and bowed immediately. "Hello! I am Tilly, I'm the youngest house elf, and uhm, I think you were very beautiful tonight!" Her face reddened adoringly. 

Akihito couldn't help but grin, this child was adorable to say the least. "Well thank you Tilly, I think you are cute as well." 

She jittered around a bit before speaking. "I heard you are sad, may I be of assistance?" 

"Certainly, come sit, little one." Akihito patted the bed with a hand and gestured for her to sit near. "How old are you darling?" 

She tilted her head, she wasn't sure. "Elven years aren't like any other races...So the elders say. But in human years, I think I'm six!" She shined brightly holding up the correct amount of fingers. 

Akihito after a moment realized. Tilly wasn't a Elf at all, she was a human child, one stolen at birth by pixies; a changling. The elf's must have adopted her after the pixies abandoned her. Elf's weren't borne like other creatures. They appeared almost out of thin air, fully grown. That's why it was so odd to have such a child-like one. Surely the handmaidens didn't tell her. She was in belief that she was entirely an elf. Who was Akihito to tell her otherwise? 

"Well then, darling, do you like stories?" Her cheeks lit like a kindled fire and she began to bounce. An obvious yes that was. Akihito gathered the youth in his arms and began with a dramatic voice. 

"Once upon a time, two Sidhe's lived in a village with -" 

"You're a Sidhe aren't you? Is this story about you?" Tilly pressed with endless questions while Akihito laughed and hushed her. 

"Shush child, don't you wish to hear? No more questions for now." Her head nodded quickly and he began once more. "They lived in their own cottage and loved each other very very much. They danced at night and prayed to the gods in the morning to bring a baby to them. They wanted one so bad. And the gods blessed them! They had a baby, a sweet little one. But suddenly, their town was stuck by evil warriors, they destroyed the town and tried to take the baby away! But the mother and fathers love was so big for the baby that the Gods were so moved they vanquished the evil doers away for ever! The baby still to the day lives on, thankful forever to the God's and their parents." 

Tilly looked up wide eyed, and in awe, her blue eyes twinkling. "Queen, is that baby you?" Akihito winked and raised his eyebrows. 

Suddenly the room chilled and a ominous voice called, "I believe the child asked you a question, was that baby you, my Queen?"

Asami stood in the doorway, dark and looming. Grinning just like Evil himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! Thanks for waiting and for reading. I've been inspired to work on this story again. But I had a hard time figuring out the direction I wanted to take. Plus work school etc sorry! 
> 
> Comments make me soSO happy!   
> Thankssssss


End file.
